


Pleasures and Treasures

by FreshPrincessofCheyne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Falling In Love, Graphic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, actually considered calling this Pleasures and Treasures!!!on ice, but we've all suffered enough, little bit of humour, loving victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne
Summary: Yuuri works at a sex shop, and Victor falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write about these two because goddamn i'm in love with their relationship, it's just so wholesome and pure and everything i want and it makes me so happy  
> I definitely plan to write more Victuuri, for sure.  
> I was also going to spell Victor's name with a k instead of a c but to me it seems too pretentious lol so if you randomly see victor spelled with a k you know why.  
> I PLAN ON HAVING MORE CHAPTERS.  
> Anyway  
> Warning: I also suck at keeping up with updates and kind of write when I feel like it  
> (first time writing victuuri be gentle)  
> my tumblr: https://freshprincessofcheyne.tumblr.com/ come visit!!  
> here you go, have some seductive Yuuri and starstruck Victor bonding over dildos  
> -throws this at you and runs away-

  Victor walked into the store, circular lights emitting a soft pink glow from above, and enhancing the lettering of the store's name on the wall, directly behind a new lingerie set on display. Victor was going into his first sex shop, and it was a lovely place; two pillars of light granite when entering the foyer, a flatter section connecting the two, where there was a small pond with tropical fish, and a tiny waterfall- surrounded by roses and lilacs and irises.

He preferred to shop online when it was for this particular _kind_ of shopping trip, to spare himself the risk of being caught in public at a place like this. It wasn't tacky like these shops typically were- actually, Pleasures and Treasures was the most expensive, well-known sex shop in Japan, and since he was visiting here for a skating competition, he figured there was no harm in checking it out. Upon taking his first few steps in, it smelled of grapefruit and mandarin, a scent that matched the mellow atmosphere of the store. Victor felt a little more relaxed. 

However, that was until his eyes landed on the only other person in the store, bent over and rearranging the order of underwear and bras and pricey heels. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes wandered along the defined calves, up to the swell of thighs, and then the pert ass- all nice and snug in a beautiful uniform. His legs were covered with pantyhose, tiny diamond shapes of skin exposed through the thin material, and the costume transformed as his eyes traveled higher, where it turned into a softer fabric, a loosely hung half-skirt on the right side. (Victor was glad there wasn't anyone to catch him checking out someone whose face he hadn't even seen yet). 

When the man stood straight and turned around (the underside of the skirt was red, he noticed with the flutter of movement), Victor felt the breath leave him entirely, lips parting. He saw the rest of the gorgeous uniform; half the long sleeved top to match the pantyhose, where more diamonds of porcelain skin was visible. Along the same half, it was crisscrossed with the darker fabric. The neckline was high, and pieces of what Victor assumed were fake diamonds littered sections of the outfit, glinting under the hazy illumination.

“Oh,” said the man, voice as smooth as flower petals. “I didn't hear you come in. Welcome to _Pleasures and Treasures_.” _And welcome he felt_. 

Victor didn't know what it was about this man that had him so breathless. Maybe it was the way he held himself, like his body was made from music; curves like the hook of a song, stance as strong as the bridge of said song, there to drag Victor in, and push him close to the climax being highly anticipated, the kind that ran deep in Victor's bones and left sparks behind his eyelids, the kind he wanted to memorize so he knew the rhythm like it was the back of his hand: this man a song that he wanted again and again to listen to, and be able to hear the first note and recognize it immediately. Maybe that was why breathing seemed to become a difficult task, simply because of this man's _body_. Maybe it was the bubblegum of his cheeks, the sparkle of his brown, innocent eyes, or even his lips, shiny with gloss. Victor had stepped close enough to smell it (at least he _thought_ so, unless his brain had conjured some delusion due to the fever he was sure he had), and it smelled of something sweet, like vanilla and blueberry.

Victor's heart pumped furiously in his ear, and he swallowed where his throat had gone dry. He didn't realize how thirsty he was feeling until now. 

“H-hi,” he said, lifting a shaky hand to wave. The man smiled- Victor felt his knees nearly give out, which came as a surprise considering he was a skater, trained daily, and hadn't sustained any recent injuries to explain the weakening of his joints.

“I'm Yuuri,” offered the Japanese man, and it took Viktor a moment to accept the hand in front of him. Yuuri's grip was strong and confident and he didn't let go for more than a couple seconds and what was Victor _supposed to do he wouldn't be able to control himself for long_ \- “And it must be my lucky day, because I get the pleasure of serving _you_ , handsome.”

Victor gasped -almost choked on it- and coughed to clear his scratchy throat, cheeks flushing at his embarrassing display. He wondered if this Yuuri man said that to everyone he greeted, and it was then he realized his hand was still being held, and when fingers laced with his and he was being led further into the store, Victor thought he'd have a heart attack.

“Assuming you're a new customer,” continued Yuuri, fingertips dancing a beat up Victor's buttoned suit- “because I'd remember someone like _you_ ” -the Russian's face burned even hotter- “it's custom we offer you treats in order to make you feel welcome on your first visit. Which, I will admit, am utterly thrilled to give to you.” A pause. “And no need to worry, we don't put aphrodisiacs into any of our products.”

Victor stumbled alongside Yuuri, fingers still laced, much like the design of the uniform he wore. Victor could feel the softness of the material against the palm of his hand, where it covered Yuuri's own, cutting off at his knuckles.

He nearly tripped on one of the many rugs on their way over, but luckily had Yuuri to ground him. He was taken to a small podium about waist-height, with sample pieces of all sorts of sweets, along with a bottle of wine and glasses. Yuuri let go of Victor's hand to pick up a chocolate, and he brought it to the elder's lips.

“It's walnut and dark chocolate,” said Yuuri as Victor opened his mouth, and the chocolate was pushed in.

“And I'm Nikiforov,” he said, letting his teeth sink into the sweet lightly- not enough pressure to break it in half. “I mean, Victor. Nikiforov Victor.” He shook his head and corrected himself again, smiling, but feeling like an idiot as he did so. When did speaking become so difficult? “Victor Nikiforov.”

“Alright big boy, I get it. It's your first time in a sex shop and you're nervous as hell,” purred Yuuri. Victor felt the chocolate melt on his tongue, felt the softness of the truffle and its' richness, and wondered if Yuuri tasted the same. When he swallowed, it made his throat feel thicker than before. “But it's my job to make you feel comfortable, and make you _want_ to return, and that's what I'll do.”

 _Oh_ , he didn't have to worry about Victor never coming back. Because if things went well, he would be returning as soon as his schedule allowed it. (And maybe even when it _didn't_ allow it, if he could escape Yakov's wrath when the time came because it _would_. Then again, he _was_ Victor Nikiforov, and happened to be the very center cause of that wrath- and causing it a couple more times wasn't going to hurt anyone if it meant getting to see Yuuri).

“So here, Victor” -and _oh Lord have mercy on his soul_ the way his name rolled off that tongue was enough to drive any man wild- “try another.” He didn't protest, let Yuuri put another between his lips. “That one was strawberry truffle.”

Victor hummed, and sucked on it, finally bringing himself to capture Yuuri's stare, eyes so big and round and _so_ beautifully brown. Much like the chocolate in his mouth, they seemed to melt the longer he held his gaze, and he wondered if he even remotely had the same effect on Yuuri as Yuuri had on him.

Yuuri went for the wine next and when Victor gave him a look, he said with a shrug, “It helps with calming the nerves of customers like yourself- makes them less anxious. Helps set the tone too, I guess.” He popped off the cap and poured a narrow glass for Victor, who accepted it, glad to have something to distract his hands. He was afraid that if he _didn't_ have that something, he would've pulled Yuuri closer instead.

“What is it you're searching for?” Yuuri asked after a second of silence where they tried their beverages. Yuuri put a hand on his hip. He wore small heels to match the red under the skirt, but Victor was still taller. He found the click from the shoes to be comforting as Yuuri showed him around the spacious store.

“We've got an array of toys; from dildos to vibrators and love eggs, anal beads to butt plugs and cock rings. We've also got an impressive collection of lingerie, all styles in just about any colour. The best porn videos to date, in all categories- we can even order ones we don't sell at this particular location, which is a great feat in itself.” Yuuri stopped in front of the in-wall shelves of the small selection of clothes they sold, clasping his hands together. “What'll it be?”

Victor's voice caught in his throat, and he struggled to find words. He knew this was how Yuuri had to present himself (it was a fucking _sex shop_ after all), but he was still stunned into silence with Yuuri's confidence- so much that it almost completely degraded his own. He took a moment to consider what it was he had come here for, and it was originally just to check the place out, but now, he _had_ to buy something. Just so he could spend more time with this beautiful man. And come to think of it, he could use a little spicing up in that department. Simple masturbation just wouldn't cut it any longer, especially now that he's laid eyes on Yuuri. 

Victor downed the little bit of red wine left in his glass. Yuuri took it back with a smile.

“Um.”

“Oh, my apologies. I should've asked about your preferences. So?” Yuuri cocked his head, sipped at his own wine after placing Victor's glass somewhere he didn't care to pay attention too. His lips were now tinted a fine cherry, and Victor's knees were really starting to freak him out- how embarrassing would it be if they had actually given out. Then again, Yuuri would have a reason to touch Victor, and by now, he truly considered falling, knees be damned. 

“ _Um_.”

Yuuri's lips curled into a smirk and it was all over for Victor now as his pulse beat away in his neck. “Men? Women? Both? _All_?”

“That would be, uh, men. Yeah,” he said, shaking his head more times than necessary, “definitely men.”

“Are you shopping for a significant other?”

“No.” Victor was quick to reply, wanting Yuuri to know right away that he wasn't taken by anyone, that he was a free man, as free as they came. The only person he wanted to be taken by was the one standing in front of him, eyebrow arched with curiosity. He must have really lost it; already willing to give himself up to a man he'd hardly known more than thirty minutes. Love was a beautiful thing, but did awful, horrible things to those who harboured it for someone slightly out of reach.

“A friend?”

“No, just here for me,” he said, poking his own chest, cringing at himself for feeling so utterly lame. Yuuri smiled, and Victor watched a strand of hair fall from where it was slicked back and he had the urge to put it back in place, but kept his hands at his sides, where his knuckles kissed his skin and left them sheet white.

“What are you into, handsome?” wondered Yuuri.

“Anything!” he blurted, cheeks surely on fire now. _Anything you would be into you_ , he thought.

Both Yuuri's eyebrows rose. “Okay. Would you like to check out our variation of dildos?” he offered, grabbing Victor's hand again to steer him in the direction toward the back, where hundreds of toys hung on the walls, and were encased on shelves and tables filling the area.

“We've got all kinds of sizes, the larger ones typically on the shelves, and the smaller ones on the walls with the other toys. Here's one of various double ended dildos,” said Yuuri as he picked one up from a display case and offered it to Victor who took it, having absolutely no idea what to do with it besides gawk at it. Yuuri laughed, and only laughed harder when the toy swung in Victor's hands and he scrambled to get it to stay still. Yuuri's eyes crinkled at the edges, and Victor felt his heart weigh down his rib cage. He felt proud of himself for a moment, for making the younger man laugh, and his earlier embarrassment seemed to ease off his tight stomach.

“Wow,” said Yuuri, still giggling. “You're going to need a lot of help, Victor.”

He thrust the toy back into Yuuri's hands, desperate to get rid of it. Yuuri, chuckling to himself, placed it back where it belonged.

“I don't even know what that does,” he said, pointing to a black toy with three sections to it- a butt plug, and a dildo of a rubbery material, a pump connecting them all together with a thick cord.

“It's an inflatable butt plug and dildo,” said Yuuri causally.

“Oh, God,” said Victor.

“A popular one among women,” added the Japanese man.

“And what is _that_?” Victor exclaimed, hurrying to another side of the store, lying his hands flat on the glass of a taller display case. Yuuri followed. “Is that a fake _arm_ in there?”

“It's typically used for anal. Men are more interested in that toy, as judging by sales.”

The look on Victor's face made Yuuri burst into laughter for a third time, louder and more careless. He began to feel a little high, a little light-headed, from the reactions he managed to get from Yuuri. Who knew it would make him so happy (for the first time in a long, long while), to make someone laugh, someone he was attracted to.

“ _Jiro_ _John's_ _Japanese Bombshell_ _Ultimate_ _Rounded Girthy Butt Plug_?” Victor said, running out of breath by the time he finished reading the label. “Why do the names get longer the scarier they look?”

Yuuri clutched his stomach as he laughed again, enjoying Victor's glance of horror that only increased as he came across more items that seemed to genuinely frighten him.

When he caught sight of a rather lengthy dildo, oddly shaped, too -rippled and thick at the bottom, thinning as it neared the top where it took a more circular shape- he began to read the name but, when he said  _Titan Intimidator_  he simply said _Nope_ and flew past it, leaving Yuuri in stitches behind him. Victor was smiling to himself, proud of his new-found confidence, proud for how he was becoming more coherent around Yuuri. It made his toes curl. 

“What's your recommendation, Yuuri?” asked Victor. Yuuri, smile still supporting his cheeks, thought for a moment. Victor's heart thumped hard at how cute the smaller man's face was when he concentrated.

“Well, if your reactions are anything to go by, I'd suggest starting with a simple prostate massager. Eventually it'll become boring, and you'll want to try something different -speaking from experience” -and did Victor ever blush, tried to ignore the flash of arousal at the thought of Yuuri pleasuring himself- “and hopefully you'll return, and we can decide something new for you.”

Victor could feel the sweat bead on the sides of his face and trickle down, and he wiped it away, nodding in agreement.

“Follow me. There's plenty to choose from.”

“Surprise me,” said Victor playfully.

Yuuri grinned, and said, “Okay. Turn around.” Victor did, and he heard Yuuri hum in questioning as he searched the wall for the perfect one for the Russian. Eventually Victor could hear the sound of plastic wrapping, and Yuuri was placing one of the many toys in his awaiting hands. He peered down at it, turning its packaging to get a better look at the toy. He would pay his ultimate attention to things Yuuri recommended, to the things he suggested because obviously they'd be important.

“It's a rotating and vibrating prostate massager with a remote control. Silicone, as you can tell. The intensity varies from low and slow, to high and fast. It's quite the toy, I'll tell you. Very enjoyable.” Victor noticed the faint blush that coloured Yuuri's cheeks, noticed the way his words seemed to turn into mumbles, and his own eyes widened- he swore he never saw anyone more beautiful in his life, until he came across Yuuri. And that was a cold, solid fact. To the elder, it seemed that everything about Yuuri was so damn erotic. And exciting. _Irresistible_. He didn't even leave the store yet, and still wanted to see him more.

“Is that all you're interested in for today?”

“Yes.”

“I'll ring you up.”

Victor followed on Yuuri's heels, trying hard to keep his eyes from traveling anywhere below Yuuri's waist. (Although, failing miserably, and then feeling ashamed of himself).

He set the package on the counter, and Yuuri took his place behind it, ringing up Victor's order.

“That'll be $168.89, please,” said Yuuri as he put Victor's toy in a _Treasures and Pleasures_ bag, black with pink polka dots, their logo on the sides. He tied it up with a velvety, pink ribbon. Victor had been so focused on the precision of Yuuri's fingers, his gentleness and speed, that he'd forgotten to grab his money. When Yuuri looked at him, patiently waiting, Victor snapped back into reality and reached for his wallet with a quiet _oh_. 

When he paid, got his change back, and the younger handed him the bag, their fingers brushed and Victor was blushing again like he had when he first entered, words momentarily taken hostage. 

“I'm hoping you bore of that one soon,” murmured Yuuri. “Because I have another recommendation I know you're going to _love_.”

Victor, a little reluctantly, made his way to the entrance. “I'm looking forward to it, Yuuri.”

He leaned against the counter, and sent Victor a wink. “Bye bye for now, Vitya.”

Victor almost walked head first into the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri deals with the repercussions of meeting Victor, and Victor makes a quick return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo chapter two consisting of a shook as fuck Yuuri.  
> And Phichit is, as usual, the saviour  
> i always feel like i slightly disappoint as more chapters are written, so i hope you all enjoy anyway  
> aaand hopefully Victor's return is up to your standards ;)  
> and so sorry about the late update, i got stuck up at my mom's and she doesn't have wifi
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support!! You guys are awesome!!  
> and for some reason the comment I had at the end of the first chapter appears on the second chapter too??? How do I stop that from happening??

“Phichit,” he said over the phone.

“Yuuri?”

“Phichit,” he repeated, “Oh, my God.”

“Yuuri! What's wrong?”

“I- _shit_ \- I don't even know what to do right now. My chest is really tight and it's a little...hard to breathe.”

“Okay, I want you to take a few deep breaths with me then, alright?”

“O-okay.” He did as his friend said, fingers gripping his phone so hard that they shook. His eyes burned, and his mouth was dry, and no amount of swallowing seemed to help.

When they did four synced breaths together, Phichit said, “Now tell me what happened.”

“Can you come down to the store?” he whispered. “Y-you don't have to, because I know you don't work for another hour, and you're probably busy b-but I really need you to be here and-”

“Yuuri! I told you before that it's no problem; when you need me, I'll be there. Don't worry about it.”

“Sorry, I just-”

“Don't apologize. I'm on my way.”

After Yuuri hung up, he busied himself with organizing shelves, and then reorganizing them _again_ , to keep his mind focused on anything but Victor. There was something that settled, hard and hot, in the pit of his stomach, and no amount of movement seemed to shift it, and eventually, it traveled to Yuuri's throat. He swallowed again, and headed to the back for a moment, to rummage around for his water- he chugged what was left in the bottle.

He checked his appearance in the mirror they had hung on the wall beside the door, and figured he looked considerably more pale since his encounter with Victor. He considered, momentarily, changing into his sneakers because of how weak his knees had become, but he'd be violating their dress policy and decided against it. He slicked back the pieces of hair that had fallen in front of his face- _was it always this cold in the store?_ He thought, as a chill claimed the deepest parts of his bones.

Unfortunately for Yuuri, a customer chose now to come in, and he jumped at the sound of the doors. He prayed that it wasn't Victor returning, because he wasn't sure he could handle him again so soon. Another day, maybe, but not right now.

It wasn't Victor, he saw when he emerged from the room, and Yuuri pushed down the little prick of disappointment he felt- told himself it was for the best that it _wasn't_ him.

The customer was nice, already knew what she wanted, and was quick at the register, too. Yuuri was thankful, and he was positive it was evident on his face when he wished her a good night out the door. He sat at the chair behind the cash, looking through application forms recently filled out, still eager to keep himself busy. Or really, more like skimmed them over and over, unable to pick up any words, only scribbles. That was odd, usually Yuuri fared pretty well without his glasses, when he was using contacts, at least. He blinked a couple times. 

Another ten minutes passed, and the door opened and Yuuri was out of his seat and greeting Phichit. It felt more like an hour waiting for his friend. 

“You'll tell me what's wrong?” He was already wearing his uniform, a brilliant red that went well with his beautiful skin; the top half cut low, with detailed patterns of gold that glistened under the low lighting. Strips of a solid gold ran from his biceps to his center chest, and down by his rib cage and around to the back, roughly mimicking the shape of a bird. A dove, maybe. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed, “I'll tell you.”

When Yuuri started to explain -the two seated in the back room now and Yuuri in his sneakers- the moment he said Victor's name, Phichit interrupted. “ _Victor_ was here? As in Victor Nikiforov?” Yuuri nodded. “ _And_ you seduced him?”

“Don't ask me how I did it! Because hell if I know.” Yuuri put his face in his hands, and bounced his leg, nerves pulled taunt. This wasn't helping calm him down, and if anything, telling the story to someone made it seem like it hadn't been a daydream all along.

“But you met him,” exclaimed his friend, clapping. “And it's what you've always wanted!”

“Not while I was _working_ , and looking like _that_ ,” hissed Yuuri. “I don't even know what came over me. It's like when I saw him it made me feel like a totally different person.”

“Then all you have to do is act the way you did today, and then you've got _Victor_ _Nikiforov_ wrapped around your finger!”

“But I don't know if I _can_ do that.” Phichit sighed, and Yuuri continued. “He was just so...speechless. At first, I thought it was because he was awkward about being in a sex shop, but the way he looked at me, Phichit...” Yuuri shivered as he tapped his fingertips together, hair now disheveled. “I think I need to go home. It's going to take me all night to calm down. I'll never sleep again.”

Phichit rolled his eyes, but laughed. “Keep me filled in, okay? Especially if you see him again.”

Yuuri hid his face in his hands, for the second time that day. “I don't think I could do it. Oh, God, the stuff I said...”

“I'm _so_ checking the video surveillance!” clapped Phichit. “I'm excited!”

Yuuri frantically waved his arms around. “No, no, no!”

Phichit chuckled and patted Yuuri's thigh. “Why don't you go on home? You want to be prepared for when he comes back, after all.”

“Phichit,” he groaned. “You're not helping.”

“Alright, alright.”

They could hear someone come in, and Yuuri gathered his things, put his long jacket on over his uniform.

“That's my cue. Thanks, Phichit.”

“Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow,” he replied, making his way over to greet the customer. When Yuuri was outside, he took a deep breath, nerves having calmed only a little. He ran all the way home, heart still in his throat, and mind still on Victor.

* * * *

The next evening, when Yuuri got to the store, and Phichit had the biggest shit-eating grin he's ever seen in his life, he knew he was in for some trouble.

“You won't believe this,” said Phichit, and Yuuri's heart already started to sing.

“What?”

“Victor came in earlier-”

“What!”

“Let me finish,” he said, “and he was so disappointed you weren't working; I would've been offended if he didn't look so upset. So I made it easier for him, asked if he was looking for you, and told him you were working after me. Told me he'd be back.” Phichit chuckled. “He's got it _bad_ , Yuuri.”

“...I think I'm going to die.”

“You've got Victor wanting you, Yuuri! Hell, _I'd_ take him in a heart beat if it were me.”

“Really, at this point, I'm debating if it's a curse or something. Because what am I supposed to do with myself? I can't keep up the act forever!”

“Judging by his reaction to seeing you, you're doing _just_ fine, believe me.”

Yuuri's eyes narrowed. “You little...you did not! Phichit!”

Phichit avoided the arm swung in his direction. “He was falling all over the place, I even thought I saw some drool,” he laughed. Yuuri's cheeks burned. 

“I told you not to look at it!” he cried.

“You did God's work yesterday, Yuuri. I think you almost gave the poor thing a heart attack.”

“I'm going to go die now. Probably crawl under a rock and wilt away.”

“Oh, stop being so dramatic.”

He groaned. “Did he say when he's coming? At least so I have time to take my whole bottle of Xanax?”

Phichit crossed his arms, gold glinting with his movements. “Drinking may be another option for you.”

“No. Never again. Not after that night.”

“Whatever you say. At least this time you'd have Victor as your pole.”

“P-Phichit!” His friend laughed and dodged another swing. Yuuri followed Phichit to the back, took of his coat, and got himself ready for his shift.

* * * *

Yuuri didn't even have the time to prepare for another visit from Victor, because he was there almost right after Phichit left, coming through the door smelling like crisp air, and cherry blossoms. He was surprised he didn't have a heart attack when he caught sight of the silver hair, and the flash of blue, knowing well who it was. Here Victor was again, and giving Yuuri absolutely no recovery time. He wondered if he was going to be able to pull off the act he displayed yesterday and when they met eyes, he knew he was going to have no trouble doing so, because it was something about Victor that brought out the more confident, sexier side of Yuuri he'd hardly explored. 

It was incredible too, the high he got with Victor looking at him like that, like he was the most precious thing in the world. The man had been his idol for quite some time, and he always wished that somehow, when Victor was in Japan for competitions, that he would stop by. But Yuuri had always thought _why would he come to a sex shop_ _and why would he care about me_ and low and behold, the motherfucker did.

“Bored of it already?” Yuuri asked, and Victor eagerly shook his head, and swallowed. Yuuri watched the bob of his throat, and his eyes were back on Victor's.

“Shall we get searching, then?” he offered with a laugh, extending his hand across the counter, where he'd been seated at the cash. Victor grabbed it without hesitation, and his other hand gripped Yuuri's forearm as he helped him down from the small platform. He stopped in front of Victor, felt his body loosen, and melt at the way those eyes looked at him.

“Got anything in mind?”

“Um. Something bigger? Yeah.”

Yuuri licked his upper lip. “Back to the dildo selection, then?”

Victor shook his head, eyes on nothing but Yuuri. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but kept pulling Victor along.

“So, about that recommendation of yours...”

Yuuri smiled. “You remembered.”

“Like I could forget.”

“Well, I'll save the best for last. Right now, I'll tell you what I recommend for these.” Yuuri let go of Victor to search through the cases, and the shelves. He could feel Victor's gaze on him, and he willed his heart to calm down before his vision went blurry like it usually did when he started getting nervous. 

When he bent over to slide open the glass panel, he heard a noise from Victor, and the Russian covered it up with a clear of his throat. Yuuri turned, and offered the dildo to Victor, pretending as if he hadn't heard Victor make possibly the hottest sound he had ever heard.

“Another of my favourites. It's eight and a half inches, has quite the girth, and it's bendable. It only comes in black, grey and purple. It also vibrates, and a feature I suggest you get in any dildo, is that it's waterproof. Although since you _are_ beginning, I can offer you another if this one is too much.” Yuuri was rambling, and he knew it, but Victor seemed to hang onto every word, lean closer the more Yuuri talked.

Victor grabbed its base, eyes widening. “It's...big.” His eyes then went to Yuuri, and he said, “You can take this?” Almost immediately, Victor slapped a hand over his mouth, and Yuuri's cheeks were burning. “Sorry. That's private-”

“I can take it, yes,” said Yuuri, “I've taken bigger.” _Oh my God_ , Yuuri thought, _oh my God_ _oh my God_ _why did I say that why the hell did I say that I'm such an idiot he's going to think I'm some sort of_ -

Victor choked, and pushed the toy back into Yuuri's hands.

“Of course...you do mean a toy, yes?”

Yuuri tilted his head, sensing a sharper tone to Victor's voice. He nodded slowly. “What else would I mean?”

Victor coughed again. He looked down at his feet, to the dildo in Yuuri's hands, to his face, and then to the floor. 

“ _Oh_ ,” said Yuuri. He looped his arm back around Victor's, and he looked down at Yuuri, eyes big. “Maybe if you stay around long enough, you'll find out.”

Now he _really_ choked, and his hands were on Yuuri's shoulders, where he pushed him away at arms length.

“I'll hold you to that, okay, Yuuri?” he said, voice hard, and full of determination. Then, he was smiling a gorgeous heart-shaped smile, and with the hand that was holding the dildo, Yuuri held it to his chest. His heart just wouldn't stop beating so hard. “I'll take it! And whatever else you may recommend. _Anything_ else!” His smile practically turned Yuuri into mush, and his hand started to shake around the toy.

“O-okay.” _Don't lose your confidence now_ _!!!_ Yuuri scolded himself.

“Let's see what else,” he murmured, scanning the walls. “We actually got a new addition to our store, not that long ago. Men seem to enjoy it when wanting sessions to last longer; a vibrating cock ring.” Yuuri took it off the wall, and handed it to Victor.

“We have vibrating nipple clamps, and a teasing whip, if you're into the rougher side of things,” he said.

He saw Victor's head shoot up from where he'd been reading the back of the package. “Is that what you're into?”

This time it was Yuuri's turn to choke. He looked at Victor. “I thought you decided that was private?”

“Sorry, I just want to get the best suggestions. Since I am, uh, new to this and all.”

“Well, in that case, yes. I'm interested in trying out our velcro hand and leg cuffs, too, since I haven't gotten the chance yet.”

Yuuri looked at Victor this time, and saw how he seemed a little breathless, cheeks red, lips parted, and a certain glimmer to his sapphire eyes. Yuuri could hear his own heart in his ear. Victor had always been beautiful, and even more so in person- and he was sure at this point, he looked the same to Victor; completely wrecked. Eventually, Victor cleared his throat and Yuuri turned back to the wall.

“I'll take everything you've said.”

The Japanese turned right back around. “That's going to be a bit pricey.”

“I don't care.”

Yuuri laughed. “Alright, big guy.” He put a finger on his chin. “So, that's the vibrating cock ring, the whip, the nipple clamps, the dildo, and the hand and leg cuffs...you looking for anything besides that? Oh!”

“What is it?” Victor asked, and he could practically _feel_ the Russian's eyes on him, like they were his fingertips instead, reaching every inch of his skin, and Yuuri was shivering for what seemed like the tenth time- he was going to have to turn that damn heat up.  

“I have something else to show you.” Victor followed, and Yuuri tried to ignore the fact that Victor almost tripped over one of their fluffy carpets, the hot pink one. “Here it is.”

Victor's eyes went wide. “What in the hell...”

Yuuri could feel his stomach get hot, the heat traveling up his neck, and even to his ears. “It's a little much...and I wouldn't suggest using it right away, but once you've gotten use to the others, it works magic.”

Victor chuckled nervously. “That thing scares me.”

Yuuri laughed. “Well,” he began, grabbing the double ten-inch dildo, “if you're into double penetration, it's certainly for you.”

“Are you into it?”

“If I was recommending it, I would be, don't you think?”

Victor nearly dropped all the objects in his hands, and Yuuri reached forward to grab a couple out of his hands. “Let me help you.

“You know what,” said Yuuri. “I might actually get you the double six-inch instead. I will admit, the ten inch is a little scary at first, and it never hurts to be prepared when starting.”

“No, no! That's okay, I'll get whatever you think is best.”

“Oh, do you have lube? We've got plenty of flavours and even ones that vary with temperature. I should've asked that to begin with.”

“Don't worry,” said Victor. “I'm good in that department.”

Yuuri smiled. “Will that be all?” 

He sensed a bit of hesitation in Victor, and it took him a moment or two to respond as he did one more take of the store.

“I think I'm good for now,” he decided, eyes lingering on Yuuri's lips. He took a deep breath, smiled, and gestured for Victor to follow him. He counted the click of his heels to the counter to calm him- nine clicks. 

“This may cost you a small fortune,” said Yuuri as he placed what he had on the counter, Victor mimicking him.

“That's fine.”

“Just thought I'd warn you.” As he began ringing everything in, Victor seemed to care less about the price inching higher, and instead kept his glare on Yuuri and Yuuri could feel his hands begin to shake as he scanned each item. He tried not to think of what Phichit had told him, and continued with his job. 

“Money isn't a problem,” said Victor, “besides, if it's like you said, I'll really be enjoying these.”

“You will.”

“Maybe not the double ten-inch” -Yuuri threw his head back and laughed- “but hopefully I'll warm up to it.”

Yuuri wanted to scream because _no_ , he wasn't going to imagine Victor using all of these toys, was _not_ going to imagine it, because then he'd have to excuse himself early for the second time in a row, and he didn't want to- didn't want to tell Phichit why he needed to do so. He could go to the back until his _problem_ was dealt with, but that wasn't very professional. 

“It's not doubt you will. If you don't mind me asking,” said Yuuri, and Victor looked interested, maybe a little _too_ interested, “are you sharing these with a lover? Perhaps you could tell me what he may prefer?” He knew Victor didn't, but he just wanted to make sure, to ease the spark of anxiety building in his chest.

Victor shook his head. “Just sharing them with myself!” Yuuri felt that beginning swell of disappointment disappear, and he breathed out as he added Victor's total. He was impressed that he didn't make an idiot of himself today.

“Your total is $189.99.”

Victor, without a change of expression, reached for his wallet and handed over the money. While he popped open the register and got Victor's change, he saw a flicker of movement- but thought nothing of it.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked. Yuuri handed back the change and began to bag Victor's items. He hummed in questioning, as he tied a ribbon at the top of the first bag.

“Do you, uh” -he rubbed his neck- “do you know who I am?”

Yuuri was a little startled with the question. He laughed, played it off the best he could. “Of course. You're the most beautiful customer I've ever gotten.”

Victor's face burned red, and even his ears too. He looked at his shoes, and back at Yuuri, smiling possibly the brightest smile Yuuri had seen. It was odd, because he didn't typically see Victor smile that way during his competitions, even when he won. He really only smiled like that when he got his photo taken with his dog, Makkachin. Yuuri suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

Victor seemed to leave it at that, waiting patiently as Yuuri finished off the last bag.

“So, about that recommendation you said you were leaving for last.” Victor leaned on the counter, and Yuuri swallowed, felt like a deer trapped in headlights. “Care to elaborate?”

Yuuri smirked, broken from his trance, and grabbed Victor's tie, yanking him closer. He wanted to beat him at his own game. Victor's breath caught in his throat, and he stilled, eyes burning into Yuuri's and Yuuri thought, _got you._

“You'll just have to wait and find out, _mhm_?”

Victor swallowed not once, but three times before he managed to speak. When Yuuri let go of his tie, he stumbled back, as if Yuuri had been the only thing supporting him.

“O-okay. Um, I'll see you again- very soon!” Victor grabbed all his bags in a hurry and was halfway across the store, Yuuri watching after him, before the Russian turned.

“Bye Yuuri!” he said, waving and sending him that beautiful, wide smile. “See you as soon as I get bored of all these, which will probably be tomorrow! And you might have a date to prepare for!”

Yuuri nearly died -felt his soul leave his body- but managed to conjure the energy to wave. “I'll hold you to it, Vitya,” he said, winking, using Victor's earlier words. “Bye-bye!”

And when Victor left (almost running into the pillars near the entrance), Yuuri felt himself fall into his seat, hand clutching his chest. He was sweating, and his uniform was suddenly uncomfortable against his skin. He stood, tried to forget about the empty feeling in his stomach, and the shaking of his limbs. He felt like he'd just finished a run. Yuuri was making his way to the back before having really thought about it. He searched for his phone. It took him a couple tries, but his shaking fingers dialed Phichit's number, and he held the phone to his ear. There was an answer after a few rings.

“Hello?”

“Phichit.”

“How did it go? Did you seduce him again?” Phichit practically screamed into the phone. There was a muffled voice on the other line, and Phichit apologized to someone.

“Please don't tell me you screamed that in public.” _It was more like he seduced me,_ thought Yuuri.

“I screamed that in public,” he said, voice softer. 

Yuuri tsked, then said, “I practically told him what I like during sex.”

“Good for you, Yuuri. At least he knows for future reference!”

“Phichit, I swear to God I'll kill you!” hissed Yuuri.

“So what's wrong with telling him that?” his friend said, ignoring the remark.

“It's embarrassing!”

“I'm surprised you're not hyperventilating again,” Phichit said.

“Same goes for me, actually.”

“But hey, what are you even complaining about? You get to sell sex toys to your life-long idol and get to see a side to him no one else will! Who else gets to say that?”

“I guess you're right,” mumbled Yuuri. 

“I'm always right. And the quicker you learn that, the quicker your life becomes easier.”

“I'm hanging up now.”

“Wait! Don't forget to tell me when he takes you on a date-”

“Actually... it might be tomorrow,” he said as he bit his lip.

“Yuuri!” he screamed, and the voice on the other line was warning Phichit again to be quiet. Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear, finger over the _end_ button.

“Bye Phichit.”

Yuuri hung up just as Phichit laughed, and he took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. He still had a couple more hours of his shift, and hopefully his weakened knees wouldn't collapse on him, because _holy shit_ , if Victor was serious about what he said, he was going to have a _date_ with him. A date with Victor.

This time, as Yuuri found things to tidy up, it was because he was excited, and didn't know what to do with himself. He kept curling his toes inside his heels.

Upon glancing at the papers strewn about from yesterday, including a new application- Yuuri did a double take. That wasn't there earlier.

When he picked it up, and saw the name at the top, he froze. This wasn't just any application form, clipped with a resume- it was Victor's.

It was an application from _Victor Nikiforov_ , and Yuuri slammed it down onto the counter. His heart beat his rib cage, and the store spun before him.

“ _WHAT_.”


End file.
